Problem: Two cards are dealt at random from a standard deck of 52 cards (13 hearts, 13 clubs, 13 spades, and 13 diamonds).  What is the probability that the first card is a 6 and the second card is a Queen?
The probability that the first card is a 6 is $\dfrac{1}{13}$.  There are then 51 cards remaining, so the probability the second card is a Queen is $\dfrac{4}{51}$.  The answer is then $\dfrac{1}{13} \times \dfrac{4}{51} = \boxed{\dfrac{4}{663}}$.